Braguitas Rojas y el Zorro Feroz
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot/Semi-AU. — Bueno, no por nada me llaman Zorro Feroz — sonrió con autosuficiencia.— ¿Y eso por qué? — — Soy astuto, por eso... — 'Proyecto Cuek'-un poco de Lime-


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

Fanfiction _**Proyecto Cuek**_

(mayor informes en mi perfil)

* * *

-oO08( **Braguitas Rojas y el Zorro Feroz** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

Era sábado por la mañana en Gakuen Alice, un día estupendo para salir a dar una caminata, pero no haría una cosa tan trivial, no, para Mikan sería un día especial.

**-o-**

Luego de haber adquirido un rango mayor a su estrella nula y su estrella única, Mikan fue reconocida por su buen comportamiento y el progreso en sus habilidades, además del cambiado ambiente en los puestos administrativos, fue premiada con una única salida especial ¿a dónde iría Mikan?

Era su única salida después de tanto tiempo, ¡vaya!, porque ahora era toda una señorita de octavo grado y esas oportunidades no se daban a menudo y más aún salir de las instalaciones de Gakuen Alice, ¿a dónde iría? La respuesta es sencilla: Iría a visitar a su abuelo.

Estaba muy emocionada por ello, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto directo con su abuelo que en esos momentos las lágrimas llegaban a ella: Abuelo, pronto estaré contigo.

De apoco fue empacando algunas de sus pertenencias para su estancia de dos días con su abuelo, al día siguiente partiría dejando Gakuen Alice atrás para adentrarse en la aventura de a travesía. Justo el día anterior había ido de compras al centro de Gakuen Alice con el objetivo de llevar regalos de recuerdo, además de cumplir la promesa que más chica había hecho: Le llevaría Howalon, esa delicia que sabía a felicidad.

Observó el paquete de Howalon, estaba segura que su abuelo lo disfrutaría de la misma manera que había degustado la primera ocasión... Apagó las luces de su habitación, mañana sería el día más emocionante después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaría cerca de su abuelo.

**-o-**

Así era, una mañana perfecta para partir a casa, a su dulce hogar. Para desfortuna de Mikan la Academia no le había dado la facilidad de transporte, después de todo si llegó por sí sola tan pequeña, volver a casa no sería problema con su nueva _madurez_.

Tras dar un paso a las afueras de Gakuen Alice, Mikan se giró para dar la despedida a Hotaru, que momentos antes le había golpeado con uno de sus nuevos experimentos _bakatón_(**1**); de Ruka-pyon, que le regaló una sonrisa y un 'buena suerte' para el camino; Permy que le mostró su lengua en un gesto infantil e inmaduro, y todos los amigos que había hecho en la clase de habilidades especiales…

— ¡Adiós! — escuchó tras dar la vuelta y emprender la marcha.

**-o-**

Tomó varios medios de transporte ese sábado, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando avistó el bosque que la distanciaba de su destino: su hogar.

Se paró frente al camino que conducía hacia su morada...

— El abuelo siempre me dijo que era mejor tomar el camino lago por que es más seguro... —

En efecto, había dos caminos que llegaban al mismo rumbo pero con diferente suerte: uno era el camino corto, rápido en demasía, pero peligroso hasta el infierno: Trampas para los animales del bosque, obviamente ocultas entre la maleza, además de varios pantanos que eran difíciles de distinguir entre la espesura del lugar, además de la leyenda de cierto zorro que atacaba a cualquier caminante, el camino era protegido por un zorro feroz. El segundo camino era largo como el tiempo que había esperado para estar con su abuelo, aunque era más seguro, pues se encontraba mayormente despejado de trampas y se filtraba más la luz solar, lo que daba aires de tranquilidad y seguridad... Ese era el camino a seguir.

Puso el primer pie sobre el camino, en unas horas más estaría junto a su abuelo, contándole las aventuras en Gakuen Alice. Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando sintió un viento helado, el cual auguraba un descenso de temperatura para el atardecer... Sin dudarlo buscó entre sus pertenencias el abrigo que le había regalado Narumi.

Era un abrigo rojo de lana, era muy bonito con sus botones negros bien alineados al centro, zolapa versatil para mitigar el frío del cuello, bolsillos a los costados para resguardar sus frágiles y delicadas manos del viento helado, además de poseer una bonita capucha para proteger su cabeza y cabello castaño suave y brillante .

Se revistió con el obsequio de Narumi, le quedaba a la perfección, de esa manera resaltaba su linda figura que, aunque apenas empezaba su desarrollo para convertirse en toda una mujer, ya emanaba belleza. El calor corporal se resguardaba estupendamente, además a pesar de ser un abrigo elegante, era bastante cómodo por lo que su camino sería totalmente tranquilo, despreocupada del frío.

Había caminado ya por más de media hora, estaba cansada, pero tenía que apresurar el paso para disfrutar el día siguiente con su abuelo, no descansaría hasta encontrarse frente a casa. Un escalofrío le embargó la espina dorsal, se sentía observada... Con nerviosismo apresuró su camino, quería estar en casa, nada le daba buen presentimiento...

**-o-**

Cerca de su camino, su sagrado y vigilado camino, se encontraba una pequeña vereda que se aproximaba al camino largo del bosque, esa era su parte favorita, allí podía observar el curso de los precavidos y los incautos...

Escuchó unas pisadas, eran ligeras como plumas cayendo, con sigilo se ocultó tras sus arbustos, su escondite perfecto, sus ojos rojizos brillaron en encanto... Esa criatura se movía con gracia y su respiración era hipnótica, y ni hablar de sus ojos castaños, vaya que si era bonita... Se relamió los labios, no pasaría nada si tomaba un descanso, ¿cierto?

Había reconocido a su presa, hacía tiempo que no la veía y ciertamente el tiempo le había favorecido grandemente, aún recordaba su escueto cuerpecillo infantil en comparación con su bien conformado desarrollo. Sonrió con cinismo, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y él llegaría primero.

**-o-**

El anciano preparaba su cena, era tarde y deseaba descansar un poco luego de un día tan agitado ayudando a la comunidad aledaña en las labores del consejo decidió tomar algo ligero y abrirse paso hacia el mundo del dios Morfeo... De pronto escuchó el llamado de alguien en la puerta... Extrañado, ya que no recibía visitas a menudo y menos luego de la partida de su nietecita, se encaminó para abrir...

Frente a él se encontraba un joven de cabello negro, sus ojos brillaban con desesperación, parecía un chico preocupado, su expresión era de alguien asustado y su vestimenta sucia y desgarraba le indicaba que había sido atacado por el zorro feroz...

— Mi hermanito ha sido atacado por un zorro, se encuentra herido cerca de aquí... —

Sin pensarlo dos veces el anciano tomó un abrigo y siguió al muchacho, era un hombre de buen corazón...

**-o-**

Mikan vio una luz brillar, era su ansiado hogar... Corrió los últimos metros para llegar hasta la entrada del caminito hacia la puerta principal...

**-o-**

Adentrándose al bosque, por el camino corto, el anciano divisó a lo lejos un pequeño de unos escasos seis años, cabello plateado y brillantes ojos azules, ciertamente no se parecía al joven que venía consigo...

— Oniichan, por fin volviste, te estaba esperando — saluda el pequeño niño.

— Lo siento Youichi, pero el anciano no camina muy rápido — sonrió de medio lado.

El hombre observó a los dos chicos frente a sí, no había más ropa rasgada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

— ¿Estás bien, pequeño? — pregunta al menor.

— ¿De qué habla este viejo, oniichan? —

— Sólo entretenlo un rato e ignora sus comentarios, tengo algo qué hacer antes de volver a mi puesto... ¿De acuerdo, Youichi? — el niño asentó mientras miraba fijamente y sin emoción al hombre mayor que los miraba con desconcierto.

— ¡Anciano!, ¿quieres ver un truco? — inquirió el pequeño.

— ¿Qué? — claramente no sabía de lo que se trataba aquello.

— ¡Bu! —

**-o-**

Escuchó un grito aterrador mientras con parsimonia emprendía su regreso al hogar del anciano... Esa noche sería divertida…

**-o-**

Mikan tocó por quinta ocasión sin éxito, la casa estaba vacía. Afortunadamente encontró la forma de ingresar para esperar a su abuelo, le daba cierta ventaja estar en casa, le daría tiempo de preparar la cena como sorpresa...

No había pasado ni media hora cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse...

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó la chica desconcertada, pues ante ella estaba un joven de su edad, estatura ligeramente superior, cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

— Soy un protegido de tu abuelo — respondió con un tono sobrecogido.

Mikan sintió un calor embriagarle el corazón, su abuelo ere un hombre generoso.

— Supongo que debes tener hambre... Te propongo que lo esperemos mientras cenas conmigo, el abuelo no debe tardar, ¿o acaso sabes algo de él? — inquirió mientras se acercaban a la pequeña cocina.

— En realidad salí muy temprano y no lo he visto en todo el día, el abuelo acostumbra ir al pueblo vecino para apoyar en las labores del consejo — tomó asiento mientras la chica le servía algo para su estómago.

— Ya veo — sintió un poco de tristeza puesto que era tiempo que no pasaría con su abuelo, sin embargo se sentía contenta de conocer a un joven que le brindaba compañía a su abuelito — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —

— Es verdad, no me he presentado, soy Hyuuga Natsume — respondió con una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que le dio cierto escalofrío a Mikan.

Se estremeció, pero lo atribuyó a una corriente de frío que se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina abierta.

— Y cuéntame ¿cómo ha estado el abuelo? — ignoró el presentimiento.

— Ha estado muy bien, es un hombre fuerte y bondadoso, muy reconocido en los alrededores… —

Continuaron platicando algunas horas hasta que la noche anunció que era hora de dormir y que no había fuerzas para seguir esperando el abuelo...

— Me siento preocupada, el abuelo aún no vuelve y es muy tarde... —

— No deberías preocuparte, el abuelo — remarcó con cierto énfasis hipócrita — en ocasiones no llega a dormir, siempre se preocupa por los enfermos, así que a veces se queda a cuidarlos, pero descuida, llegará temprano por la mañana... — volvió a sonreír.

— Tienes razón, el abuelo siempre ha sido un hombre generoso, a pesar de su edad desea el bienestar de los demás. —

— Claro en especial de los niños... — sonrió recordando al pequeño Youichi.

— Pues entonces será mejor ir a dormir... —

— Es lo mejor, ya mañana lo verás y pasarás tiempo con él, te lo aseguro — su sonrisa era escalofriante, pero sus palabras eran lindas.

Mikan se dirigió hacia su antigua habitación, ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar por la habitación de Natsume, al final de cuentas era protegido de su abuelo, así que estaba bien...

**-o-**

El joven se cercioró de haber visto entrar a la chica a su recámara, sería una noche divertida...

**-o-**

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de su infancia a lado de su abuelo, sonrió con nostalgia. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de repente cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación de su abuelo. Salió enseguida y se encaminó hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado el ruido…

— ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Mikan asustada.

Natsume yacía en el piso, tocando su tobillo con una notable facción de dolor...

— Tropecé y me torcí el tobillo. —

— Déjame ayudarte — tomó su brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, así llegaron a la cama de su abuelo en donde Natsume tomó asiento.

— Me siento como un tonto. —

— No te preocupes, es un accidente... —

Natsume volvió a sonreír, ya casi la tenía

**-o-**

— ¿Y qué otro truco sabes hacer pequeño? —

— Oniichan me enseñó a dibujar a un zorro —

— ¿Sabes dibujar a un zorro? — inquirió sorprendido.

— Sí, a oniichan le gustan los zorros —

— Vamos qué tal te salen... —

**-o-**

— ¿Vulpi qué? —

— Vulpinos, se llaman vulpinos, aunque son mejores conocidos como zorros —explicó.

— ¿Y por qué te gustan los vulpitos? —

— Vulpinos, vulpinos, mejor llámalos zorros — respondió irónico, al parecer la chica no era muy brillante.

— Bueno, para empezar son criaturas astutas en sobremanera, a pesar de ser pequeñas tiene un índice alto de supervivencia debido a sus habilidades, aunque son solitarios por naturaleza... —

— ¡Sabes mucho sobre zorros! — estaba entusiasmada, llevaban un buen rato platicando sentados en la cama del abuelo, Natsume resultó ser un chico inteligente al cuál le gustaban los zorros.

— Bueno, no por nada me llaman Zorro Feroz — sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —

— Soy astuto, por eso... — volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

— Cuéntame más... — la chica había caído.

— Bueno los zorros generalmente tienen orejas respingadas... —

— Y ¿por qué tiene orejas respingadas? —

— Para escuchar mejor, obviamente, ¿qué sería un animal salvaje sin su sentido del oído en medio de un bosque? —

— Buen punto, así que supongo que tú posees un buen oído... — supuso entusiasmada.

— Exacto, tengo un bueno oído, — sonrió — además los zorros poseen pelaje corto... —

— ¿Pelaje corto? — inquirió con extrañeza.

— Sí, verás, los animales poseen pelaje corto para poder moverse con facilidad, además les brinda la protección necesaria para climas más cálidos, a diferencia del zorro ártico, que posee un pelaje más grueso para resguardarse del frío... —

— Entonces el pelaje corto les brinda mayor agilidad... — sonrió alegre por sus avances en deducción.

— ¡Correcto! —

— Quiere decir que eres muy ágil para realizar tus labores... —

— Bien, eres una chica lista - soltó una carcajada mental... —

— Y tú muy inteligente, nunca me imaginé que los zorros fueran así. —

— Realmente los zorros son muy lindos, — sonrió con dulzura — además de traviesos... — comenzó a acercarse a Mikan y con la yema de los dedos juguetear con el antebrazo de la chica.

— Deben ser unas criaturas adorables — su mente viajó imaginando a las pequeñas criaturitas.

— Claro, además son excelentes cazadores, en raras ocasiones escapan sus presas, claro, eso es extremadamente raro y bajo circunstancias muy restringidas. —

— ¿Son cazadores? —

— Sí, por eso son famosos, por crear estrategias para asechar a sus presas sin que lo noten, atraerlas a la trampa y ¡listo! la presa es suya... — deslizó sus dedos hasta el hombro de Mikan.

— ¿En serio? —

— Sip — sonrió malicioso, ya estaba terminando.

— Pero ¿y qué hay de su vista? Digo no me has hablado de ella, ¿tienen buena vista? —

— Ajá — sonrió nuevamente, ahora estaba casi abrazando a la chica y ella mantenía su mente en esas adorables criaturas.

— Imagino entonces que eres muy ágil, y buen cazador, quizá sea ese al motivo porque estés con mi abuelito — lo miró directo a los ojos.

— Exacto, ciertamente eres muy lista, braguitas de corazoncitos... —

Su mente aterrizó del ensueño del mundo de los zorros... ¿Braguitas de corazoncitos? ¿Acaso…?

— ¿Cómo...? — tartamudeó.

— Te dije que los zorros tenían buena vista — se arrastró hasta donde estaba ella.

**-o-**

— ¿Entonces a tu oniichan le dicen Zorro? — preguntó distraídamente.

— No, a oniichan le dicen el Zorro Feroz... —

— ¡¿Qué? —

**-o-**

Se estaba acercando con una lentitud que estremeció a la chica...

— ¿Natsume? — llamó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sí? — sus pupilas de dilataron mientras un brillo inexplicable los adornaba.

— ¿Dijiste que te decían el Zorro Feroz? —

— Ajá — asentó mientras se acomodaba por encima de su presa, aspirando profundamente su aroma..

— ¿De casualidad no eres el Zorro Feroz del bosque que ataca por el camino corto? — inquirió mientras veía cada vez más cerca el rostro del chico.

— ¿Ves cómo eres una chica lista? — sonrió mientras con habilidad capturó los labios delgados de Mikan... Se separó momentáneamente — Además, sabes bien... —

Aferró sus manos a la camisa de Natsume, la cercanía la asustaba, pero ese contacto de labios había sido bastante placentero...

— ¿No estabas lastimado de tu tobillo? — preguntó nerviosamente mientras su delgado cuerpo temblaba.

— Los zorros somos astutos... — se hizo camino desde la boca, pasando por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello el cual mordió con cierta _vehemencia._

— ¿Significa que estabas... mmmm... Mintiendo? — escapó un gemido.

Natsume detuvo su acción repentinamente... Entrecerró los ojos con cierto enojo, se cruzó de brazos...

— Mira, braguitas de corazoncitos, me dicen el Zorro Feroz, soy listo, soy, ágil, hábil y astuto... ¿Qué parte de soy el Zorro Feroz y te voy a comer no has escuchado? —

Mikan abrió los ojos ampliamente: _"¿Soy el Zorro Feroz y te voy a comer?"_

Sí, efectivamente sintió sus labios y su lengua recorrer su cuello, dando mordiscos de vez en vez, mientras sus manos viajaban por los muslos, surcando las curvas peligrosamente de las caderas a la cintura...

— ¿Ya ves que soy astuto y _hábil_? —

**-o-**

El abuelo corría con el niño de la mano, tenía que llegar a casa rápido, Mikan estaba en peligro con el Zorro Feroz...

**-o-**

Sin más abrió la puerta y se apresuró a buscar por las habitaciones... Estaban las cosas de Mikan pero su nietecita no estaba, sólo le quedaba buscar en su habitación...

— ¡Mikan! — soltó al niño y corrió para abrazar a su nieta... — ¿Estás bien? —

— Sí, abuelito, te extrañaba mucho — correspondió a la acción del anciano.

Cuando logró controlar sus nervios pudo ver que Mikan estaba en pijama, había estado durmiendo en su cama, luego algo llamó su atención...

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en el cuello? — observó una mancha rojiza en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro.

— Me ha picado un mosquito en el bosque y me rasqué, abuelito. —

— Menos mal que estás bien, Mikan. —

— ¿Por qué habría de estar mal, abuelito? —

— Porque el Zorro Feroz... —

— Son sólo rumores abuelito, mírame — extendió los brazos presumiendo de su perfecto estado.

— Quizá tengas razón, pero el niño... — se giró para buscar al pequeño Youichi, quien le había mostrado trucos con ilusiones fantasmagóricas y le había contado de los planes del Zorro Feroz — ¿Dónde está el niño? —

— Llegaste sólo, abuelito — sonrió burlándose de la sobre-imaginación del anciano — Mejor olvida eso, ahora te contaré todo lo que me ha pasado a lo largo de este tiempo, te he extrañado, abuelito — comenzó a sollozar.

La noche y el día siguiente Mikan dedicó su día contarle sobre su vida de Gakuen Alice, su reencuentro con Hotaru, lo lindo que era Mr. Bear, lo grande que era Piyo y el gran amigo que había resultado ser Ruka-pyon. Luego compartió el _Howalon_ que había comprado especialmente para él, sabía a felicidad... El día pasó rápidamente y había llegado el tiempo de la despedida, Mikan debía volver a

Gakuen Alice.

Ya traía su mochila al hombro y su abuelo la acompañaba a la entrada del camino al bosque...

— Ve con cuidado, Mikan... Recuerda ir por el camino largo, no quiero que te pase nada... —

— Sí, abuelito, — Se colocó su abrigo rojo.

Se despidió el anciano deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

**-o-**

Había avanzado unos treinta minutos...

— Creo que voy a cortar el camino, ya es tarde y debo volver antes de que oscurezca, además el frío comienza a aparecer... —

Desvió su paso para disminuir el tiempo de llegada...Sintió una mirada asechándola...

— Braguitas rojas... — habló.

— Es cierto, el Zorro Feroz tiene buena vista... —

— No tienes idea de cuánto... —

**-o-**

Cuando llegó a la academia todos preguntaron por su travesía y si había escuchado algo sobre el Zorro Feroz...

— En realidad únicamente sé que los Zorros son ágiles, hábiles, astutos y que jamás dejan ir a sus presas, aaa y tienen buena vista y un decoroso gusto... — sonrió para sí. — Creo que iré a visitar a mi abuelito más seguido… —

**-oO080Oo-**

(**1**) No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para un experimento de Hotaru xD

* * *

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas...


End file.
